


Radioactive existence

by Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Because ravagers, Cussing, Diseases, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Peter Quill, Parent Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy/pseuds/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy
Summary: Peter and Yondu have been together for a couple of years before they suddently discover that Peter has an unknown disease which begins to change a few parts of his body. One of these are his reproduction ability which suddently takes another turn.He gets pregnant with Yondus baby, and because it's so rare for two so different species to reproduce a new life together, it causes them a lot of new and dangerous challenges.





	Radioactive existence

So everything is a long story. Actually it’s a pretty messed up and f*cked up story, which no one I have told it to actually believes at first! But who cares, it is about two ravangers after all so who can blame it?

 

Peter Quill was 18 years old the first time his captain had said "I love you" to him. It was a very special day for both of them! Yondu Udonta was not that kind’o guy who usually says stuff like that. Especially because he hasn’t really been in love before, and only release his desires through cheap hookers and sex robots at a random brothel at some random planet, he finds between his missions.

"I know this sounds cheesy n sh*t, but I love ya, lil’ pup" That was exactly what he had Said to Peter. The use of Peters old pet name made his body heat up and his face turn deep red. Peter wondered why the captain just suddently confessed his love for him there. Well Peter didn’t mind he have had a crush on him for so long as well.

"Are ya f*cking with me cap’n?? I’ve literally had some heated orgasms while screamin’ out ya name for months now! Of course I love ya too!" That was Peters answer. Well both confessions wherent really that romantic, but f*ck it! For a ravager it’s only THE BEST way of confessing! And let's just say that that confession lead to a pretty heated night in the bed.

But even thou this was the time they actually had confessed their following heated night wasn’t their first time together. Because when Peter was 17, Yondu had drunk f*cked him doggy style at some random brothel they both just happened to sneak out to. It was an accident happening from use of strong alcohol, but well, it happened. The next morning, stuff became extremely awkward between them. It’s something else to have sex with a dude you see literally everyday than with a random prostitute or sex robot. Kraglin didn’t even dared asking them, when the breakfast table was nothing but silence and awkward chewing. He knew what happened if he involve himself in his captains problems, because he last time almost got an arrow right through his back. And Peter, well Kraglin didn't actually care about him that much, and he had the exact same temper as his stubborn bull of a captain. But of course the confessions happened and stuff became as it was before.

Yet…

When Peter turned 20, he got an unprecedented disease. This worried Yondu a lot , even though doctors said it wasent life threatening… yet. The sickness really changed a lot of stuff in Peters body. First of all, his heart began to slow down and then his DNA messed up at of course this one specific thing: messing up stuff which was the body’s sudden confusion on its own gender in one specific way... "reproduction", so it created an uterus! Yet that was the only female feature Peter got, which he got pretty worried about later on when he actually did got pregnant by analsex, because apparently, his ass worked like a girls’ clit in that aspect! Peters fifth time with Yondu was when Peter got impregnated. Unprotected sex because why the f*ck should they even bother with condoms!  
Peter found out about it at a check at the doctor, and Yondu was there too, and let’s just say this was gonna change both their lives completely…

**Author's Note:**

> So their baby's character is designed by a RP friend and I, his name is Haku, and if you wanna see a picture of him here he is - https://www.instagram.com/p/BWvepmthw5q/ :)
> 
> Btw this was mostly just an introduction to the story so the future chapters will be much longer :)


End file.
